


As You Wish

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: A lot of fluff and smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day Gift, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby find love with a little help from a classic movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write! I love Princess Bride, and really enjoyed incorporating it into a Kabby story. Happy V-day to the wonderful and amazing Kateera who is one of my favorite people ever! Love ya girl!

“I love this story.”

 

Marcus glanced up from the box of protective gear he was currently shifting through, his attention captured by the gushing lilt in Abby’s voice. She was standing with Raven and Gina, a chapter book of some sort held out as she beamed down at the title.

 

“The Princess Bride? Wasn’t that a movie on the Ark’s drive?” Raven asked as she lifted another stack of books from the box they were standing over and began sifting through them.

 

“Yes,” Abby sighed, a wistful smile on her face, “I used to watch it as a girl, and it just…there was just something so wonderful about it. I don’t even know how to explain.”

 

“I am going to have to read it sometime,” Gina decided as she moved the stack she was working on to the sorted table so they could be moved to the library they were starting in one of the Ark’s old storage rooms, “it looks romantic.”

 

Marcus watched the whole conversation, his interest piqued. He had known Abby for many years, and she was a lot of things, but overly romantic was not one of them. Sure, she still wore Jake’s ring around her neck, but that fit in more with her sentimental side rather than her romantic one. It was the same reason she carried a lock of Clarke’s hair in her jacket pocket, and kept one of her father’s medical texts by her bed. She liked to have mementoes of her loved ones nearby.

 

It was this knowledge of his friend that had him wondering at the softness in her voice as she gazed down at the book in her hands. It was also why, when most had retired for the evening, he snuck to the room where books were being stored and swiped The Princess Bride from the shelf. He wasn’t really sure what drove him to do it; he just felt the need to understand Abby a little bit more, even if that meant reading a book for girls.

 

Except, as he spent his evening reading through the story, he realized it was not as feminine as he thought it would be. Yes there was love and romance, but it had action in it that made up for the moments of utter cheesiness. And if he had to admit it to himself, Marcus would have to say that the romance  _ was _ captivating. Two people torn apart by circumstances and brought together to fight for their love. A man willing to make himself a servant to show his love, and a woman willing to pierce her heart to keep from marrying someone she didn’t love. It should’ve been off putting, but it was written so beautifully that Marcus could instantly see why Abby loved it so much.

 

As he finished the book, his mind both scoffing at and endearing itself to the idea of the final kiss in the story, he felt that he did indeed understand Abby a little better. She wasn’t a romantic for everything, he hadn’t been wrong about that. She just had a love for this story, and God help him if that didn’t make him melt over her a little more.

Having done his research, Marcus snuck the book back to the makeshift library, and moved on with his life with a feeling of lightness over his new knowledge of their people’s leader. He still wasn’t sure what compelled him to go through so much trouble to read the book, but he didn’t dwell on it. He had enjoyed the story, came to understand why Abby enjoyed it, and that was that. No need to think on it anymore.

 

Except life was never that simple.

 

At least his life wasn’t.

 

The first time it happened he was walking through medical to check on one of his men who had been injured during a sparring exercise, when Abby called out to him, “Hey Marcus, can you hand me some bandages from that shelf?”

 

“As you wish.”

 

He grabbed the item that she asked for, and turned to hand it to her, pausing when he caught her studying his face with a wary eye.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Jumping slightly, Abby grabbed the bandages and took a step back, “Yeah, I was just…um…yes everything is fine.”

 

He studied the anxious looking woman for a moment, before heading back to his task, deciding she was just in a weird mood. It wasn’t until a few hours later, as he was nearing his quarters for the evening that his words flashed through his mind.

 

_ As you wish. _

 

His steps faltered, and it took all his energy for him not to slap himself in the head. It had been a complete accident, the book he had read still fresh in his mind, and he hoped she hadn’t read too much into it. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel a sort of romantic attraction to Abby, he was pretty sure she was the love of his life, it was just that he didn’t want to reveal that to her. She was the widow of one of the men he had put to death, he had nearly put her to death, and he had had her shock lashed. His feelings were irrelevant because despite their growing friendship there was no way they could have more than that.

 

Cursing the slip of his tongue, Abby’s startled face fresh in his mind, Marcus moved on to his room swearing to himself that he would be more careful in the future.

 

Then, two nights later they were seated at dinner together when she asked him to pass her the salt.

“As you wish,” he muttered as he absently grabbed the salt and pushed it into her outstretched hand. The clanging of the shaker falling to the table made him jump, and he flashed his eyes up to meet her startled ones and cursed. He had done it again. Before she could say anything he jumped up from the table with some excuse about taking a guard shift and made himself sparse.

 

Three days after that she came to him and asked him to help her with some approvals for garden plans, and he almost let the three dreaded words slip again. Luckily he was able to stop himself, letting a “sure” out instead. He was mentally patting himself on his back for his self-control, when he caught an almost disappointed look from his companion. He didn’t have time to dwell on it though, because her face instantly reverted to its normal ‘no funny business’ demeanor and she directed their attention to the plans that needed to be looked over.

 

He didn’t think about that moment again until later that night when he was alone in his room. Just as he was falling asleep, the sadness in her eyes came back to him and he was wide awake. If he didn’t know any better he would think she had  _ wanted _ to hear the words he had so desperately held back. That couldn’t be true though, could it?

 

A huge part of him decided he had been imagining things, but he was also a bit of a martyr, so the next day when Abby asked him if he could help her move the desks around in their office to open it up more, he did not hesitate in looking at her and saying “As you wish.”

 

She looked startled by his statement once more, but her nervousness was accompanied by a hint of a blush that had hope blooming in his chest. It seemed imperative that he experiment some more, to see if he was losing his mind, or if perhaps he did have a chance with the goddess that was his chancellor.

 

He began to use the phrase over and over.

 

When she asked for his help with inventory….”As you wish.”

 

When she asked him to tell the guards to be better about wearing their safety gear when sparring…”As you wish.”

 

When she asked him to teach her some basic Trigedasleng…”As you wish.”

 

When she asked him to take her out to look for healing herbs Lincoln told her about…”As you wish.”

 

The weeks passed, and he found more and more reasons to say the words; and over time she no longer looked startled and she no longer blushed. Instead she would dip her head with a soft smile, and look up at him from under her lashes in a manner that was much too lighthearted for their ages or their current situation. Flirting with her should not be this easy; it should not feel so right. There should be an element of wrongness to it…but there wasn’t. There was just comfort. That was why his words became bolder.

 

He was still saying “As you wish,” but he started putting more feeling into it. He would make sure their eyes would lock, and he would whisper them, pushing all of his feeling into each syllable. Then he would delight as she gazed back before flashing that teasing smile and accompanying head dip. It was as if they were both playing with fire, they were so close to the edge of something, and they were just waiting to see who would make the next move.

 

It was about four weeks after their game had started when Abby finally took that first brave step.

 

She showed up at his door late one night, in just her long sleeved shirt and jeans, her hair freshly brushed and falling down her back. He had missed seeing her locks loose like that, and it took all of his effort not to reach out and stroke the shimmering strands.

 

“Can I help you chancellor?” he asked, trying to sound formal in case there were people lingering in the hallway.

 

“I was hoping I could come in to talk with you.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Her customary smile fell into place, no teeth just a pleased tilt of her lips, as she walked past him, her hand grazing against his thigh in what could have been considered an innocent touch. 

 

He knew better. He stuck his head out of his door, and gave a sigh of relief to see the hall was empty before shutting it swiftly. It wasn’t that he was ashamed to have her in his room this late at night, he would have her anywhere if  he were honest, but he didn’t want to run the risk of any rumors being spread that might make her uncomfortable.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asked once they were officially alone.

 

“No, I don’t think it is,” she muttered, her eyes flashing up to his in an almost desperate plea, “I think we need to discuss what has been happening.”

 

Marcus’ heart turned cold at her words, and the serious tone of her voice. Had he misread things? Had he thought she having similar feelings to his own, when she had no interest whatsoever?

 

“Have you ever heard of ‘The Princess Bride’ Marcus?”

 

Gulping he nodded, “Quite recently in fact.”

 

Abby arched her eyebrow inquiringly, and he stammered to explain himself, “I…noticed you talking to Raven and Gina about it, and I was curious to see what it was about.”

 

“You read a book about a princess, because you heard me talking about it?”

 

A blush formed on his cheeks at her amused tone, and he refused to make eye contact as he nodded the affirmative.

 

“Hmm…so these past few weeks you were aware-“

 

“Of what ‘As you wish’ means? Yes. I didn’t mean to say it at first…it was like an unconscious slip up, but then I thought maybe you wanted to hear it, so I started saying it more and more. And if I made you uncomfortable I am sorry, I can promise that was never my intention.”

 

The words spilled from his lips, and when he was done Marcus studied the tips of his boots, too ashamed to look at the woman before him. It wasn’t until she touched his arm that he even realized she had moved within an inch of his body. He started at her touch, and looked up to find her studying his face with an indefinable look.

 

“Marcus, ask me to do something.”

 

“What?”

 

Abby arched her brow and she said the words again, slowly as if she were talking to a child, “Ask me to do something.”

 

He stared at her for a moment, and cursed that feeling of hope that was blooming once more. He was a weak man, and there was no amount of common sense that kept him from licking his lips and whispering, “Kiss me?”

 

She smiled at his request and leaned forward whispering, “As you wish,” before she gently pressed her lips against his. It was a tender kiss, one more of love than passion, but it stole Marcus’ breath away nonetheless.

 

After a second or two, Abby pulled back smiling serenely, “Ask me something else.”

 

All apprehension gone, Marcus reached out and playfully pulled her close by her waist, relishing in her giggle. “Kiss me again, harder.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

This time they crashed together, and there was nothing tender about their second kiss. It was hot, and heavy, and they wasted no time in opening up to one another so their tongues could duel for control. At some point Marcus had turned them until he could push Abby against the wall and he bent his knees so he could lift her up to be more even with his height. She moaned at his actions and wrapped her arms around him, one of her legs moving up to brush against the front of his pants, as her hands found purchase in his hair.

 

Pulling away, Marcus held her in place and rested his head against her shoulder panting heavily, “Jesus Abby, can I…I want to…”

 

“What do you want baby?” she asked, her hands still running through his hair, her thumbs stroking over his beard, “Just ask.”

 

Marcus brought his head up and met her passion filled eyes with a look of desire that was all his own, “I want to take you to bed.”

 

Abby’s eyes darkened at his words, and her tongue shot out to lick her lips before her knee rubbed him again and she whispered, “As you wish.”

 

Moaning he turned them and playfully tossed her on his cot, watching as she fell back against his pillow with a joyful laugh. He wasted no time in crawling over her, his lips finding hers once more as he brought his hands up to bury his fingers in her thick hair. She squirmed beneath him, and tugged at his shirt, causing him to sit up and remove it. As he tossed it to the side, her eyes scanned over his chest with hungry eyes and she sat up to press her lips on the spot right over his heart. She then took him by surprise by giving him a playful bite on one of his nipples.

 

“Fuck Abby!”

 

She laughed once more, and did the same to his other nipple, before running her hands up to tug his head down for another kiss.

 

“I have been waiting a long time to do that,” she confessed as she kissed him over and over with short passionate pecks.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed as he became hypnotized by her kisses once more, “baby I need to see you, please.”

 

Smiling, Abby eased back, her hands going to the hem of her shirt, “As you wish.”

 

In three seconds flat she had stripped herself of her shirt, and Marcus let out a feral growl to see she had come to him sans a bra. She barely had time to toss the article to the floor before he was pushing her back and trailing kisses down her throat and over the swell of her gorgeous breasts.

 

“They are everything I ever imagined they would be,” he confessed as he tugged one of her hard buds between his lips, relishing in the salty sweet taste of her skin.

 

“Mmm,” she moaned from beneath him, “and how long have you been imagining them?”

 

Pulling away, Marcus shot her a playful look, his hands coming up to take over for his mouth, “Way longer that I will ever admit.”

 

If there was any fear in him that she would be offended by the mention of his fantasies, it disappeared as her eyes darkened further and she dragged him down to kiss her once more. They lay like that for several minutes, kissing and whispering encouragement to one another, while he teased her breasts and she rubbed one of her legs against his increasingly swollen member.

 

“Marcus,” she murmured after a time, “can um…can we finish undressing.”

 

He found her nerves mixed with heavy passion enduring and he gave her a short kiss before backing away to stand by his cot.

 

“As you wish.”

 

He shucked his boots, pants, and socks off in one fluid motion, laughing as he watched her try to undo the button on her own jeans with little luck. Taking pity on her he knelt by the bed, and tugged her into a sitting position, batting her trembling hands away from the buckle she couldn’t get undone.

 

“Let me.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

He shot her a playful look reaching up to kiss her before moving to undo her shoes and remove them in slow and gentle movements. When that was done he took his time removing her socks, tickling her feet as each of them were freed and relishing in the breathy giggles from above him. Finally, he reached up and undid her pants with a steady hand, shoving her to lie back down as he slowly pulled them, and her underwear down and off her long legs. A moan escaped him as he finally got his first look at her fully naked, and there was no way he could resist grabbing her legs and pulling them apart so he could lean forward and press his nose against her center.

 

“Fuck!” Abby cried, her hand coming down to cling to his hair as he breathed her in.

 

He smiled against her, loving her scent and the way she trembled at his actions, before  he rose up just enough to press his tongue gently against her. His eyes met her wild ones as he began to trace the alphabet against her core, pleasure shooting through him as she threw her head back, arched off the cot and let out a loud keening sound.

 

He had imagined a lot of things about bedding Abigail Griffin, but never had he imagined she would be this  _ loud _ , and the new discovery only encouraged him further as his tongue went from tracing random letters across her clit and opening, to tracing very slowly and purposefully:  _ AS YOU WISH. _

 

He was just finishing the  _ H _ when Abby’s cries grew to an all-time high, and the grip on his hair tightened.

 

“Marcus…I…fuck…” she whimpered.

 

“Mmmm, let it go baby, I want to watch you cum.”

 

She cried out again as he brought a hand up along her thigh and pushed a finger gently into her, his mouth focusing solely on the bundle of nerves just above it.

 

“Come on,” he urged as he gently nibbled on her tender flesh, and that seemed to be the final straw as her legs slammed shut against him and she began to tremble uncontrollably. Marcus smiled to himself at her actions and he did not leave his place by the cot until her cries were no more than tiny whimpers and her legs had relaxed beside him.

 

Once she was fully recovered, he slowly and gently kissed his way up to her mouth where he pressed sweet kisses against her parted lips.

 

Abby moaned at her taste on his tongue, and she reached down to tug his underwear down his legs.

 

“If I don’t have you in me soon I am going to lose it.”

 

He smiled and flipped them, bringing her to straddle his waist, “Ride me?”

 

Eyes gleaming, she leaned forward to kiss him once more, guiding him to her entrance, “As you wish.”

 

She took no time taking him, it was just one fluid push and suddenly he was in heaven. Never in all his forty plus years had he felt anything more wonderful than being sheathed in this glorious woman, the sight of her astride him only adding to the experience.

 

“Fuck Marcus,” she whispered, eyes blown wide with passion, “you feel amazing.”

 

“You too sweetheart,” he gasped as she rocked against him causing amazing friction, “feel free to stay there as long as you want.”

 

Abby smiled and reached down to where his hands rested on her hips and entwined their fingers together. She then leaned forward so their hands were on either side of his head, and her hair was tickling his nose.

 

“We can do long and slow later,” she whispered as she squirmed against him and adjusted to the new angle, “but right now I need it fast and hard.”

 

“As you wish,” he groaned, wasting no time in thrusting his hips up to meet her steady rocking.

 

They moved together frantically, their eyes locked in an intense battle of wills as they urged the other to cum first.

 

Perhaps it was the fact that Abby had already cum, or maybe it was the fact that any man would be weakened by such an amazing sight moving above him, but it was Marcus who lost their little war. It seemed as if they had only just started when he let out a growl and squeezed her hands tight, his body releasing within her. For a moment he worried she hadn’t finished, but the thought had barely crossed his mind when she let out a breathy cry and fell forward, burying her head in his throat as she shuddered around him.

 

They lay there, sweating and panting, for several minutes before Abby shifted to the left and came to lay beside him, her head resting over his heart, and one of her hands moving up to play with the hair on his chin.

 

“That was wonderful,” she whispered.

 

“Mhhmm..though there is one thing I would’ve changed.”

 

He felt her stiffen at his words, and wrapped a reassuring arm around her, as his free hand moved to tilt her lips towards his.

 

“As you wish is just not enough anymore,” he whispered against the softness of her mouth, “it does nothing to describe how desperately I love you.”

 

A relieved giggle combined with what he thought might be a sob escaped the woman in his arms and she shifted to kiss him fiercely.

 

“I agree,” Abby admitted when she pulled back, “though I don’t think we will ever find adequate enough words.”

 

“Well we will just have to keep trying, hm?”

 

“Definitely,” she agreed as she snuggled close to his heart once more.

  
“Definitely,” he whispered back as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
